


Date Night

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Compromise, Easy Resolution, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Scheduling is the worst, miscommunication is a nightmare, but all it takes is some compromise to make life a lot easier.--Suckington fluff <3





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).



> [Inspired](https://anneapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/149053015843/dajo42-dajo42-being-poly-is-nice-but-i) by Anne.

**Tucker  
** _Jr’s teacher wants me in for a conference tomorrow night and I JUST found out tonight. Can we push our date back a day?_

**Agent DILFington**    
_Yeah no problem. Is it about the biting again?_

**Tucker  
** _Always is. Love the kid but I gotta work on that. These conferences suck soooo much. Pick me up at 7?_

* * *

**Miss Sunshine**    
_Tucker, baby, we’re still on for tomorrow night, riiiiiight?_  

**Tucker  
** _You know it, Kai!_

* * *

At 6:30pm Thursday, Tucker realized his mistake. Junior was at the sitter’s, left on solemn promises not to bite that Tucker knew would never be kept. He was standing in front of the mirror, debating on if Wash would be taking him somewhere actually black tie or somewhere neon blue tie. Probably black, but then again the last minute reservation change implied something a little more casual and–

His eyes fell on the assortment of other accessories spread across the bathroom counter, widening as he spotted a particular necklace. Tucker cussed under his breath, grabbing his phone and hoping he was wrong.

**Appointments, Thursday**  
_7pm: Dinner with Agent DILFington (moved from Wednesday)  
7pm: Club with Miss Sunshine _

Oh, god.

He was fucked.

(And not in the fun way.)

* * *

“So, you see…” Tucker took a deep breath, trying not to make himself feel like shit. Mistakes happened. “I had to push back my date with Wash, which means I accidentally overlapped my date with him and my date with you and–”

“Tucker,” Kai cut in, her voice calm. Reasonable. Maybe they really would be able to push this back a day. “I have literally three _months_ of full schedule ahead of me. And not fun, dance-drink-fuck schedule. Tonight is the last possible night that we’ll be able to hang out for any meaningful amount of time until winter. If you want to push me off for your boyfriend, okay, but…” The calm cut out and he could almost see her lip trembling through the phone. “But I miss you. I miss having fun with you. And I’m gonna miss it a lot more if I don’t get one night before life gets too hectic for anything else.”

Shit. So much for not feeling like shit. “Hang on, just a sec… Lemme see if Wash can push back a–” _Beep! Beep!_ Welp. There was Wash’s car. “–another day,” Tucker sighed, going to the door and opening it up. He lowered his phone long enough to kiss Wash, aware of the raised eyebrow. Well, he wasn’t exactly ready to go.

“Something wrong?”

Time to confess to the other party. “So… we were supposed to go out last night, yeah? But then I had that teacher conference, so we pushed back tonight. And I realized about half an hour ago that I’d also planned a night out with Kai tonight.”

“Do you two want to move to Friday instead?”

“Can’t. This is literally her last free night in town. And I feel like shit turning her down…” Tucker frowned, pulling his phone back to his ear. “I don’t want to disappoint either of you. Wash, could we push dinner back another day?”

Wash was already shaking his head. “I had to pull some strings just to move it to tonight. Friday they’re booked solid. We could move to next week, I guess…”

“No… Ugh, god dammit. I don’t wanna just pick one of you over the other.”

“Why don’t we do something together?” Kai spoke up from the phone receiver, her tone thoughtful. “Something that we’d all like, that we don’t need a reservation for. Dinner’s out, your cop boyfriend–”

“I’m not a cop,” Wash muttered.

“–doesn’t like the club… Oh! I know! We could grab a pizza and go down to the beach, watch the tide come in. I’ve done that lots of times. We don’t even have to fuck there!”

Tucker raised an eyebrow, relaying the idea to Wash. The blond man considered it, before nodding slowly. “Let me make a call. Hate to let that reservation go to waste, and I know Grif likes their seafood… He and Simmons can go.” Wash stepped outside, pulling out his phone while Tucker flopped onto the couch.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry that this happened… Things got hectic with Junior and I just–”

On the phone, Kai laughed. “Hey, don’t sweat it. Things happen, and at least you didn’t just… y’know… Pick him over me. You guys come pick me up when you–What, Dex, I’m talking to Tu–Oh? Oh, fine! You can borrow my dress with the butterflies if you wanna be all _fancy_! …Sorry. Apparently Dex just got a seat at a good seafood place and he wants to dress up. He better not stain that dress…”

Wash was back in the living room, spinning his keys and nodding to the door. Tucker smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. “We’ll pick you up soon, Kai. Pizza and the beach sounds like a plan.” He hung up, locking up the house behind him and settling into the passenger seat of Wash’s car. They picked Kai up at her place, waving as Grif and Simmons also got in their car and left. With the three of them together (and appropriately enthusiastic kisses given between Tucker and Kai), they headed for the pizza shop.

“So… Large cheese? Or do we want to be fancy, go for… I don’t know, spinach and white sauce?” Wash asked, pulling into a parking space and looking at the two others in his car.

“Dude, whatever works. I’m starving,” Tucker shrugged, his stomach growling to emphasize the point.

“How about mushroom?” Kai offered, leaning forward from the back seat to between them. “Large mushroom with… ooh, a side of those yummy mozzarella sticks?”

Order decided, they headed inside, pooling cash to pay and taking a seat at a table to wait for their food. Tucker found himself assaulted on two fronts, gentle touches to his hand from Wash and more aggressive kisses to his neck from Kai. He lavished in the attention, keeping an eye out to make sure that both of his dates were happy with how the evening was going. Things actually seemed to be moving along smoother than he could have anticipated. Kai and Wash had never really shown interest in each other, leading very different lives, but with Tucker sat between them they seemed okay together. He reached down, taking both their hands and squeezing briefly, before letting go as their order was called.

Tucker gathered the food while Wash and Kai held the door for him, the three of them piling back into the car. They drove to the beach, parking on the bare sand and passing out pizza slices and mozzarella sticks, talking and laughing as they ate. The waves rolled in slowly, moonlight turning into a thousand pinpoints of light on the water as a distant storm stirred it up.

When the pizza was gone they got out of the car, Wash turning up the radio and leaving the doors open as Kai pulled Tucker towards the waves. Ankle-deep in the water they danced slowly, bodies pressing close together. Large hands settled on his hips and Tucker sighed in content, moving between his two dates for the night. “This… was a good idea…”

“Of course it was,” Kai whispered, her hands sliding up to cup his cheeks, mouth meeting his slowly. “I thought of it.”

Against his back Wash hummed, lips pressing to the back of Tucker’s neck. He closed his eyes, aware of movement on either side of them, aware of small contented noises in his ears. Tucker turned his head and opened his eyes, grinning to see Kai and Wash kissing. They pulled away from each other slowly, turning to pepper kisses against Tucker’s skin.

“No wonder you call him Agent DILFington, Tuck…” Kai whispered. At his back, Wash stiffened.

“ _What_.”


End file.
